Jupiter and the Final Face-off
by Darkpenn
Summary: The end, and new beginnings


**Jupiter and the Final Face-off**

 _The end, and new beginnings_

 _[Author's note: This story follows the story_ Jupiter and the Great Escape.]

* * *

They came out of the portal, and immediately saw the _Leonard Hofstadter._ It had taken a good deal of damage in the battle near Calipsis but it was still in one piece, and repairs were under way.

Caine guided the little ship into the bay just as the fuel ran out. Kiza and Captain T'Achi were there to greet them. Caine and Famulus were taken to the infirmary, and Jupiter was taken to the bridge.

"What sort of shape are we in?" said Jupiter.

"Not bad, but not great," said the Captain. "Our portal engine took a hit. We managed to patch it enough to get here but now it's blown. The techs are working on it but it's going to take a while. Until then, it's impulse only."

"That's not good news, as we are likely to get a visit from Titus and Kalique any moment. And knowing their liking for big shows, and since you gave them a bloody nose last time, they are likely to bring their entire fleet."

"Captain, Your Majesty," said the officer at the Sensor console. "A portal is opening. Single ship."

"Ready whatever weapons we can scrape up," said Captain T'Achi.

But it wasn't an Abrasax ship. It was the _Guardian_. The face of Captain Singh came onto the Comms screen. "I understand you are expecting some trouble," she said. "I am pleased to assist. But please realise that I am not here in an official capacity, as a representative of the Commonwealth. We happened to be just passing and noticed a ship in need of aid."

Jupiter laughed. "In a big galaxy, you happened to be just passing," she said.

"Yes, sometimes it works out that way."

Caine and Famulus came onto the bridge, their wounds treated as much as possible. Caine acknowledged Captain Singh.

"I have no doubt you have broken any number of regulations and treaty provisions today, Mister Wise," said Captain Singh. "But, well ... fuck it."

"Captain," said the Sensor officer. "Portals opening on our starboard side. Multiple contacts."

"How many?" said Caine.

"Many. Twenty, no, thirty, no, more ... many more ... "

Suddenly, there were eighty combat ships in nearby space. And all of them had their guns pointed at the _Leonard Hofstadter_ and, for good measure, the _Guardian_.

The face of Titus Abrasax came onto the screen. "You have no chance," he said. "Surrender yourself now, Jupiter, and we will let the crews of the ships go free. My dear friend Famulus, however, will be another matter."

"Go screw yourself, asshole," said Famulus. "And you don't know how long I have waited to say that."

Jupiter smiled, and turned the screen with Titus' image off.

"All external communications are being jammed," said Captain Singh. "So there is no chance of contacting other Commonwealth ships."

"Then it's a good thing that I took the precaution of calling some friends a while ago," said Kiza.

"More portals opening on our port side," said the Sensor officer. "Twelve, no, fifteen ships."

Fifteen ships, dangerous-looking and obviously ready for a fight, appeared. "Where are they from?" said Famulus.

The face of Razo Tatto appeared on the Comms screen. "The fleet of M'B'ary is at your disposal, my lady," she said to Jupiter.

"That's good, but it only changes the odds from two to eighty, to seventeen to eighty," said Captain Singh.

"More portals opening," said the Sensor officer.

Twenty more ships appeared. Heavy, tough, the sort of ship that can take any number of hits and keep coming.

"I know these ships," said Captain T'Achi. "They are from Terrazo-Kopty 9."

Karrick came onto the screen. "Awaiting your orders, my lady," she said.

More portals. More ships, from other planets in Jupiter's quadrant. In a few moments, seventy-four ships stood ready to fight for Jupiter Jones.

"I'm thinking we should call this the Fleet of the Free Quadrant," said Kiza.

"I agree," said Razo.

"If it's going to be a battle, it will still be a close-run thing," said Captain Singh.

"Wait," said Kiza.

There was another burst of portals. Sixteen ships from the Abrasax-Tirelli clan came through.

"Hi," said Vincente Tirelli. "And Razo, you will be pleased to know that I brought you something." He held up a paper bag. On the side was written: _Every donut is another blow against the Abrasax empire._

"Excellent," said Razo.

"We might have an edge," said Captain Singh. "But it's going to be a bloody day."

Jupiter nodded. She knew she could not agree to the demands of Titus and Kalique, but she had no desire to see a lot of people die.

"Another portal is opening," said the Sensor officer. "One ship, but, damn, it's a big one."

A huge vessel, dark and daunting, appeared. "Who is this?" said Jupiter.

"That," said Captain Singh, "is a super-cruiser of the Commonwealth Taxation and Revenue Authority."

"What, the tax office has its own battle fleet?" said Jupiter.

"Yes, and they are known for not taking prisoners."

A message on an open band boomed out from the dark ship.

"Titus Abrasax and Kalique Abrasax," it said. "As the joint and legal owners of the planet known as J-15(23) in the Acheron system, you stand in breach of 57 provisions of the Taxation and Revenue Code. A warrant is hereby issued for the seizure of disbursement of all your properties. Your financial assets have been frozen and are already undergoing seizure. No correspondence on this matter will be entered into."

"Damn, those guys are scary," said Jupiter.

"I like them," said Famulus. "There's a few things I can tell them that they might be interested in."

The Abrasax fleet was beginning to break up. Presumably, many of the soldiers had realised that they were not going to be paid. The flagship of Titus and Kalique began to withdraw. The Taxation and Revenue Authority ship followed. Very soon, only the allies of Jupiter Jones were left.

"Well, that was an odd ending," said Caine.

"But no-one got killed," said Jupiter. "So let's put it down as a win."

* * *

It was the large meeting room of the _Leonard Hofstadter_ , and Vincente Abrasax-Tirelli had brought enough donuts for everyone.

"Thanks for the contribution," said Jupiter to him. "Uh, I mean the ships."

"Well, you've given my clan a future, and I never liked those guys anyway," he said. "By the way, did you know that Razo and I are in love? We're thinking we might get married."

Jupiter started. "This isn't just about the donuts, is it?" she said.

He laughed. "No, not just the donuts," he said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. But let me say, if you break her heart I'll have you drawn and quartered. Consider that a Royal pledge."

Vincente nodded. "And what if she breaks mine?" he said.

"Then you're entirely on your own. Us girls stick together, you know."

Vincente smiled, and then went to join Razo and Karrick. Jupiter saw Vincente say something, and then Karrick picked them both up and hugged them.

Caine came over to her. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

She considered. "It's been a weird couple of years," she said. "Weird, and busy. I wouldn't mind taking a bit of time off. Kiza and Karrick can run Transworld, they're better at it than I could ever be. You know, I've been around the galaxy but there are plenty of places on Earth I haven't seen. So I'd like to do that. But only if ... you would do it with me."

"I would, if I can get an indefinite period of leave from the Legion."

"As it happens, I just spoke to Captain Singh about that, and she says that she will sign the paperwork."

"In that case ... yes. Very much yes. When shall we leave?"

Jupiter looked around. She took his hand, and said: "How about now?"

Caine smiled. "Then let's go, my love," he said.

END AND AMEN

 _[This story concludes the Darkpenn series consolidated as_ Jupiter the Royal.]


End file.
